Y ahora solo queda el olvido
by Venetrix
Summary: En el día de la boda de su mejor amigo, Sirius reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos y algunos recuerdos de su época en Hogwarts invaden su mente. Embriagado por el suave alcohol solo puede hacer una cosa: resignarse y olvidar. Este fic participa en el reto "Momentos Perdidos, Momentos Creados" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes así como el universo del harryverso pertenecen a la genial y rubia Jotaká Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto **"Momentos Perdidos, Momentos Creados"** del foro **Provocare Ravenclaw**. El reto consistía en crear un fic con la pareja que me saliera al escoger unos números al azar, y patatán patatún me salió Sirius Black y Lily Evans.

En un principio pensé en escribir un fic ateniéndome al canon, en el que se viera su evolución como amigos... pero ¡qué leches! El reto es crearlo como "pareja", en este caso no consumada porque creo que Sirius (en el hipotético caso de que hubiera sentido algo hacia Lily, que no creo) jamás intentaría nada que fuera contra sus gran amistad con James. Y el pobre sufriría resignado por un amor imposible. Y me encantan los amores imposibles y el Sirius-Lily es una pareja que me llama la atención en el mundo de fanfiction. Así que aquí queda mi primer y quizá única inclusión en esta pareja. Espero que os guste.

* * *

_¿En qué momento comenzó a "enamorarse" de esa marimandona pelirroja? No lo sabe, pero tiene la certeza de que fue mucho después de que ese gafotas fanfarrón al que consideraba su mejor amigo y un hermano la señalara como la madre de sus hijos. Con lo cual, perdido todo su derecho de conquista, se había conformado con el olvido._

Sirius se movió entre los escasos invitados con su copa de whisky en la mano y se apoyó en una de las fuentes que adornaban el pequeño jardín. Mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios paseó la mirada por los demás invitados que lucían sus mejores galas. Vio a la vieja Bathilda Bagshot sentada alrededor de una de las pequeñas mesas blancas y redondas que se encontraban esparcidas por el jardín, hablando con una mujer mucho más vieja que ella por la cantidad de arrugas que surcaban su demacrado rostro.

De repente unas estridentes carcajadas llamaron su atención. Efectivamente, allí estaba el dichoso y afortunado novio, con una túnica negra de bordes plateados y su negro pelo sin domar, riendo junto a Peter. Sirius sonrió al imaginar qué podía ocasionar tan estridente risa y se sintió agradecido de poder celebrar un día así en una época donde había tan poco que celebrar. Evitó enfocar con sus grises ojos a la novia pero le fue imposible. Maldito fuera Merlín, deberían prohibir que las novias lucieran tan bellas. O quizá fuera cosa de Lily.

Desde la distancia, mientras fingía despreocupación, observó disimuladamente una vez más a la que nunca más sería "Evans". Su larga cabellera estaba recogida en un elegante moño coronado con una pequeña tiara que contrastaba con el rojo fuego de su melena y hacía juego con el blanco vestido que engalanaba su porte femenino. Escote de princesa, ceñido a la cintura con pocos ornamentos y falda larga que caía hasta rozar el césped, estilizando toda su imponente figura. Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cómo una vez osó describir la belleza de la pelirroja de una forma que resultó un tanto ofensiva para James.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

—¿Qué haces? —bramó una Lily enfurecida al encontrarse a James tan cerca de ella, concretamente de su cabello.

Sirius no pudo evitar que sus labios formaran una mueca divertida, la pelirroja siempre reaccionaba con una ferocidad digna de una leona. Miró hacia delante y comprobó sin sorpresa que el aburrido fantasma Binns continuaba con su clase sin reparar en la pequeña discusión que se avecinaba en las últimas filas de la clase.

—Solo huelo tu cabello —contestó James dedicándole una sonrisa mientras se revolvía el pelo—. Tú puedes olisquearme si quieres, también. Es más, ya va siendo tu turno.

—¡Estúpido enfermo! —escupió Lily entre dientes sujetando su pluma con demasiada fuerza.

—Querida Lily, en el sexo es necesario dar para recibir, no esperarás que siempre sea yo quien te huela…

—¿A esto llamas sexo? ¡Métetelo en tu cabezota aunque te mate el esfuerzo! ¡NUNCA VOY A SALIR CONTIGO!

Y acto seguido Lily se levantó sobre su silla y clavó la pata de esta sobre el pie de James, que lo tenía ligeramente adelantado para poder acercarse a la joven. Potter aulló en silencio y maldijo a varios dioses y padres de todos los presentes, pasando por todo el santuario divino y no divino.

—Qué mala leche te gastas, pelirroja.

Lily sonrió muy satisfecha y se inclinó hacia adelante, dispuesta a seguir pendiente de lo que el fantasma contaba sobre la revuelta de los duendes. Su amiga Mary la observó un poco recelosa y rápidamente agachó su mata de pelo sobre su pergamino.

—Ha estado a punto de caer —susurró James para que sus amigos le escucharan, masajeándose por debajo de la mesa el dolorido pie.

—Siempre admiraré tu optimismo —comentó Lupin que no daba crédito a las ínfulas de su amigo.

—Sí, el día que le rompa una costilla, Cornamenta se correrá del gusto —intervino Sirius con su típica sonrisa torcida.

Peter rió sonoramente la broma de su amigo y se acercó al pequeño círculo de confidencias que estaban formando.

—Chucho, te lo digo aquí y ahora, ella será la madre de mis hijos.

—Yo que tú iba cambiando de miras, llevas años detrás de su culo, un culo bastante bien puesto, sí, pero no merece tantas humillaciones —concluyó Sirius.

—¿Has mirado su culo? —exclamó James. Sirius simplemente le dedicó un beso—. ¿Ha mirado su culo?

—¡No seas celoso! No me atraen frígidas y con mala leche, gracias; vale que está "pasable" pero…

—¿Pasable? —le interrumpió James atónito—. Es la belleza hecha mujer.

—Es muy guapa —corroboró Peter y enseguida se avergonzó por su comentario, pero James vio en su intervención una prueba más de su teoría.

—¡Es la más guapa de todo Hogwarts! ¿Verdad, Remus? No sé qué tiene el estúpido este en la cabeza si no es capaz de verlo…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se volvió a rellenar la copa aprovechando que uno de los camareros pasaba por su lado. ¿Cuántas llevaba ya? Había perdido un poco la cuenta y aunque se mantenía alejado de sus amigos, no pensaba quedarse ahí plantado como un pasmarote mientras James, su hermano, celebraba el día más feliz de su vida. Aunque ese día se sintiera un poco más culpable y sucio por sus sentimientos. Porque sí, porque Sirius había reparado en la belleza de Lily a finales de quinto curso, aunque nunca lo confesara. Porque se había dado cuenta de que esa muchacha sabionda y marimandona tenía un gran sentido del humor, un gran temperamento y era sumamente inteligente.

Y entonces el observarla sin darse cuenta, el pensar en ella cuando se iba a la cama, el hecho de que se le apareciera una mata roja de cabello en sus momentos más íntimos era algo que había comenzado a relegar a un pedacito de su mente. Confinado al olvido. Pero solo consiguió que el sentimiento creciera, y con ello, su culpabilidad. Temía que llegara el momento en que fuera evidente, sentía que simplemente al albergar esos sentimientos estaba traicionando al amigo que quería como un hermano y eso lo hacía sentirse inmundo, desmerecedor de su amistad. Se volvió a llevar la copa a la boca y de un trago acabó con todo el contenido. Y Lily seguía allí, sonriente y bella, con un vestido de novia que no era para él.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

—Espera, espera Lily… ¿dónde me llevas? Te he dicho que no tengo tiempo.

Una joven pelirroja jalaba a un chico alto de pose aristocrático y semblante atractivo. Sirius intentó escapar de sus garras con decenas de excusas, como había hecho durante toda la semana, pero a la salida del Gran Comedor la muchacha lo había vuelto a acosar hasta salirse con la suya.

—Venga ya, Sirius. ¿Acaso vas a estudiar?

—Pues claro, ¿cómo te crees que conservo tan extraordinarias notas?

—Eso —dijo Lily abriendo la puerta de la sala más cercana y empujando a Sirius para que entrara— es un misterio, querido Black. Ahora me vas a escuchar.

Sirius paseó la mirada por las decenas de mesas de oscura madera hasta una de las ventanas, evitando hacer contacto con aquellos ojos verdes que traicionaban todos sus principios y lealtades. Siempre había intentado mantener las distancias con la que era la novia de su amigo, pues si pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, riendo y disfrutando de sus conversaciones, sentía que le estaba robando esa felicidad a James. Y odiaba sentirse así de despreciable.

—Por favor, Sirius, solo será un momento.

La mano de Lily tocó el brazo del muchacho, quien inmediatamente sintió que un calor que comenzaba en ese punto concreto se expandía de forma abrasadora hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

—Dime —concedió finalmente.

No podía pensar en que estaba en una habitación a solas con ella. A solas. Vio sus enormes ojos verdes mirarle fijamente, y entonces su mirada, incontrolada y salvaje, se posó en sus rosados labios que ahora mostraban una sonrisa de victoria. Y Sirius quiso aprisionarlos contra los suyos y se volvió a sentir un ser repugnante.

—El sábado es el cumpleaños de James, ya sabes, y bueno… es su primer cumpleaños en el que estamos juntos y me gustaría regalarle algo especial. ¡Tú lo conoces perfectamente! ¿Qué crees que le gustaría?

—Un picardías de encaje con transparencias y le gustaría que su mejor amigo, es decir, un servidor le diera el vistazo bueno antes. En el cuerpo de la susodicha novia, es decir, tú —añadió con una sonrisa fingida, intentando actuar con la típica normalidad "Black".

—¡Estúpido! —sonrió Lily dándole un manotazo en el vientre de broma—. En serio, dime.

—Te juro que eso le encantaría —prosiguió Sirius y de un rápido salto hacia atrás evitó otro golpe. Intensó seguir con su tono divertido pero estaba deseoso de abandonar esa sala pues sentía que su corazón se encontraba ahora en su estómago y este, con sus estúpidos líquidos digestivos, lo estaba triturando cruelmente.

Lily se sentó sobre una mesa cercana e invitó a Sirius a que lo hiciera a su lado, quien obedeció resignado.

—No quiero que sea algo típico y que lo acepte simplemente porque, bueno, es un regalo de cumpleaños.

—Lily, da igual lo que le regales a ese cabrón, ¡eh, va con cariño! —se apresuró al ver que Lily volvía a levantar la mano de forma amenazadora—. Serías buena golpeadora, aparte de eso, da igual lo que le regales a James, le encantará porque viene de ti. Es decir, si yo fuera él… cualquier cosa que me dieras me gustaría.

Lily lo miró ensimismada, casi sin parpadear y sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre el joven Black aplastándolo en un fuerte abrazo. Sirius sintió que todo su ser se convulsionaba y que su estómago comenzaba a destruir el corazón que minutos antes envolvía en sus corrosivos líquidos.

—¡No es para tanto!

—Gracias por hablarme con sinceridad. Sé que James para ti es casi como un hermano y bueno, a mí me gustaría serlo también.

Y entonces corazón murió. Sirius tragó saliva, tenía los ojos de la muchacha a unos escasos centímetros de su cara. Sentía la respiración contra su propio rostro y podía observar con total nitidez unas pequeñas pecas, casi invisibles a una distancia normal, que estampaban el puente de su nariz. Como si un imán lo atrajera hacia ese pálido rostro, se fue acercando, inconsciente de lo que hacía, deseoso de lo prohibido.

Sintió que su corazón volvía a latir en el sitio que debía y apenas era consciente del ruido que había al otro lado de la sala, donde cientos de alumnos se movían hablando en voz alta y riendo en el cambio de alguna clase. Lo único real eran esos ojos de un intenso verde, más intenso que nunca, y la cálida respiración sobre su propio rostro. Vio que Lily parecía sorprendida por su acercamiento y entonces sintió que las palabras de su conciencia volvían a agitar su cerebro: traición. Traición aunque se muriera en deseos por besar lo prohibido. Traición aunque su propia felicidad se viera herida por no tener derecho a luchar por lo que quería. Traición. Traición.

Y ahora solo le separaba de aquella boca anhelada unos escasos centímetros. Pero jamás podría destruir ese muro invisible y llegar al otro lado, jamás podría hacerlo porque quería a James y eso supondría destruir su amistad. Y sabía que James amaba a esa muchacha con toda su fuerza, y quizá para él solo fuera un capricho… Siempre había querido las cosas que no podía tener. Así se engañaba, camuflando sus sentimientos en egoístas impulsos. Pero ahora había llegado demasiado lejos y podía sentir la incomodidad de ella. Tenía que romper el cargante silencio ahora o caer en el precipicio.

—Lily —dijo finalmente sacando fuerzas de donde no las había— tienes un moco.

Y la atmósfera se quebró y él volvió a su fachada. De un salto bajó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la salida mientras una avergonzada Lily se llevaba la mano al rostro en busca de la ignominiosa secreción.

—Y piensa en el picardías de encaje —dijo finalmente Sirius sonriendo antes de abandonar la sala y dejar a una perpleja y abochornada Lily Evans.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando el camarero volvió a pasar con su bandeja cargada de bebidas, Sirius se apresuró a cambiar su vacía copa por otra que rebosara alegría.

—¿No te unes a la fiesta? Creía que el padrino no podía faltar en tal celebración.

Sirius se dio la vuelta y vio a un ojeroso Remus, quien se apoyó a su lado sobre la fuente mientras fingía mirar con interés la tarta de tres pisos de merengue y vainilla.

—Solo refrescaba el gaznate —informó Sirius contento por tener alguien con quien poder hablar y romper sus recuerdos.

—Bien, me divertiré mucho cuando Peter y tú os convirtáis en los bufones de la ceremonia —sonrió Remus mirando de reojo a su amigo.

El joven Black fijó la mirada en el más bajito de sus amigos y vio sus mejillas sonrojadas. Al pobre Peter siempre le afectaba el alcohol más rápido que a él, pero con el número de copas que llevaba seguramente ofrecería una imagen similar.

—Hoy es el día de los novios —musitó Sirius mirando con vehemencia el contenido de la copa.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?

Sirius se sobresaltó y derramó un poco de whisky sobre el césped. Remus lo contemplaba con mirada preocupada, como si supiera más de lo que decía. Y entonces lo sospechó… ¿Acaso era tan evidente o ese lobo sarnoso simplemente era un gran observador?

—No, no te preocupes… no es evidente —añadió Remus al ver la reacción de su amigo—. Eres un gran disimulador pero yo soy mucho mejor observador.

—Las matas callando, perro pulgoso.

—No, ese eres tú. El perro pulgoso, claro —aclaró Remus y ambos rieron—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—¿Que qué voy a hacer? —repitió Sirius y alzó su copa hacia los novios, mirando a través del vidrio la desfigurada imagen de una radiante novia—. Beber como un cosaco y callar como una puta.

Remus asintió y le pasó una mano por el hombro a su joven amigo, en señal de sincero apoyo y comprensión. Dándole el apretón que necesitaba en esos momentos donde se debatía entre la felicidad por aquellos que quería y la impotencia y el dolor de lo que nunca sería.

—Será mejor que nos unamos a la fiesta. Quizá mañana, quien sabe, no tengamos nada que celebrar.

—Tienes razón, como siempre. ¡Que vivan los novios!

Y cuando Sirius, junto a Remus, se reunió con sus amigos Peter, James y Lily volvía a ser el Sirius sonriente y bromista de siempre. El que siempre estaba cargado de vitalidad y ánimo, el que seguía hacia delante por muy negras que se pusieran las cosas. El que amaba en silencios y tenía como máximo lema la lealtad, como buen Black, pero hacia aquellos que más allá de la sangre había convertido en su familia.

* * *

Y bueno, me ha costado lo mío escribirlo y esto ha salido. El reto acaba el 14 de julio y voy a tener poco tiempo de dedicarme a escribir, así que ya me lo he quitado de encima.

Ahora os toca a vosotros participar con vuestros comentarios si habéis llegado hasta el final. No os cuesta nada y regaláis felicidad, ¿acaso no es bonito? ^^

PD: He recibido un montón de story alerts para este fic... y bueno, no tiene sentido. Es un one-shot, no tiene continuación. Está creado para un reto y no creo volver a repetir con esta pareja ^^ Solo es para que lo sepáis.

Venetrix.


End file.
